dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Morning Star
Morning Star more famously known as Satan was the second angel in history created by the Biblical God and a reoccurring character among the stories created by ShatteredRose23. Regarded as the most beautiful angel, he was later cast out of Heaven becoming the first fallen angel and tempted Lilith into the first devil. He is known as the Father of Devils and possesses the Power of Creation, which is what the Original Alastor used to create the Power of Soul. As the progenitor of the devil race he possesses the unique ability to create devils and can even turn humans or hybrids into pure-blooded devils. He is the other half of Lucifer, lacking the power to destroy but possessing the power to create. He is a primary antagonist appearing in Heavenly Dragon Kings' Rebirth and DxD Black Lamb. In Heavenly Dragon Kings' Rebirth he works to create a army of devils to revive Lucifer and defeat Michael and take over Heaven and Earth, turning all the humans who survive the war into devils and in DxD Black Lamb he plays the role as the catalyst of the Apocalypse, working alongside the Old Satan Faction. Appearance Being known for his beauty, Morning Star takes the appearance of a very handsome man with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. He possesses ten pair of bright gold wings. Personality Morning Star was originally the most beloved angel of the Heavens, known for his kindness, caring, and concerned nature towards the other angels. However his dark side was that he hated humanity, due to God's immense love for them more than angels. Being jealous of God's love for humans, he refused to care for them, hating the weaker beings he deemed as flawed. Because of this he twisted and turned Lilith into a Devil. Because Lucifer harbored his malice and hatred, Satan is shown not to hate God or even Michael, instead showcasing a twisted sense of love for Michael, stating he doesn't plan to kill him and instead plans to merge himself with Michael so the two can be together forever. He also feels some love for angels and devils, stating he will only kill those who oppose him, even allowing Ichiro to live after their first encounter. He also felt some love for Lucifer, shown by him killing the fallen angels who slain his other half. He plans to rid the world, the perfect creation of God of human influence by enslaving humanity and turning a large percentage of the population into devils and to destroy all other Gods and Buddhas, causing him to become a enemy of the Supernatural world. After meeting him Ichiro describes him as nothing more but a child whose lashing out at the world around him. He is shown to have a immense love for devils, seeing them as his own children and viewing himself as the Father of the Underworld. He threatens to kill devils who stand in his way however those who don't he will allow them to live. He also admits to having some respect for Diodora Astaroth and Marcel Asmoday, stating that they are one of the few devils of this generation to showcase their true devil nature. He also begins to gather fallen angels as well, due to seeing them as his brothers and sisters. History Morning Star was the second of the two powerful angels created by the Biblical God. The first being Michael, a powerful warrior and Morning Star, who wasn't as powerful as Michael but was immensely beautiful and possessed the immense power of creation and destruction. God then created the other Seraphs and angels, the Heaven, Earth, and all the animals. Michael stated that Morning Star enjoyed flashing his presence throughout the Earth however on the Seventh Day, God created humans, Morning Star disliked the humans and to demonstrate this, he took Lilith, the first human woman, and tempted her into a monster that became known as a devil. For this crime Michael defeated Morning Star and cast him into the Underworld, causing his golden wings to turn black. God later gave Morning Star the name Satan. With no way of escaping the Underworld, which was originally a endless void, Morning Star figured out how to split his soul into two. The spirit known as Lucifer, the Original Lucifer, who held his darkness and malice and and his original self, a angel. After the split Morning Star was able to escape the Underworld, regaining his golden wings, leaving Lucifer trapped. Out of pity for the trapped Lucifer, Morning Star used his Power of Creation to create Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan. Through Lilith he also created the 72 Pillars, the 72 Devil Clans. Lilith then went on to create demons and all the various species such as vampires, ghouls, and werewolves. Satan then spent his time traveling the Earth, tempting humans into sin, and even creating the Deceased Satan Clan by fathering children from human women and turning these hybrids into pure-blooded devils. For millenniums he fought against Heaven Soldiers and Grigori fallen angels and evaded capture. Using his Power of Creation it is revealed that he created extra demon clans by turning human clans into pure blooded devils which is what Lilith was doing as well, something which was seen as despicable to the God of the Bible and Michael. After the Biblical God and Lucifer's death, Satan felt some remorse and began working on a plan to reclaim Heaven from Michael. Satan later reveals that Lucifer had been killed by fallen angels, while having been unable to escape from the Underworld and that he had tracked down the fallen angels and killed them. Powers and Abilities Power of Creation also known as Soul over Soul (S x S) or Flame of Life is Morning Star's most powerful ability and is the complete opposite of the Bael's Power of Destruction. It is a powerful ability that allows him to create devils from preexisting bodies or elements. Creating Lucifer from his own malice and newfound demonic energy, the 72 Pillars from Lilith's flesh and creating the Extra Demon Clans from humans. Ajuka states that with his ability to create over creations he could potentially create a endless supply of devils however his power is shown to be limited, shown by him only being capable of using sentient beings to create, and needing to use his own soul and demonic energy for the basis of this ability. Morning Star also has the ability of turning hybrids like Vali and Ichiro into pure-blooded devils. * Another limitation of his abilities is that some humans are immune to Power of Creation, shown by Cao Cao's immunity due to the holy magic of the St. Longinus and prophets like Riley Achilles immunity. However Morning Star states that once he gains control over Heaven's system he can change this but to the exact extent is unknown. * Ichiro later witnesses Morning Star using this power on a deceased human woman and describes it as such: (1.) Morning Star's eyes will change, his left eye black and right eye light blue. (2.) Blue and Black Flames circle around Morning Star's hand. (3.) The flames will then flow into the person's mouth and nostrils and their body will burn (4.) The flames die down and two black devil wings will eject from their back and the person will look completely rejuvenated. * It is unknown whether he can use this ability to revive the lost clans of the 72 Pillars however Ajuka states that such a feat is probably possible. Dark Light also known as Power that Topples Principles is a power belonging to Morning Star and all the children he fathered organically. It is a special ability that is practically the polar opposite of angels and fallen angels light spear abilities. It allows him to summon dark light that is fatal to angels and fallen angels. Because of this ability, it allows a child of Satan to face multiple angels at once with ease. While Satan has lost the power to summon spears and other weapons he can however cover a area in dark light that will force angels to return to Heaven. Light Magic: Morning Star, being a fallen angel, possesses the ability to create objects out of light however due to the fact that he gave all of his destructive aspects to Lucifer, he is incapable of creating weapons only being able to use this ability for barriers and shields Demonic Energy: Due to his years of twisting and manipulating his own soul, Morning Star being the creator of Devils and having created demonic energy has a almost immense supply of demonic energy, being the one who gave the 72 Pillars their powers. His demonic power far surpasses even Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, two super devils. Due to having passed his destructive aspects to Lucifer, he is only capable of using this power to fuel his power of creation. However using demonic magic he can use his hypnosis on other devils, humans, and angels, even the likes of Diehauser Belial and Serafall Leviathan, however super devils like Rizevim, Ajuka, and Sirzechs with abnormal qualities and traits are shown to have some immunity to his hypnosis. * Life Saver also known as Remnants of Burning Light is a special ability he possesses that allows him to return from death by releasing his soul from his body and finding a new host. * Clarity also known as Harvesting Lost Darkness is a special ability that allows him to return a devil to their Original State from a few days ago. He uses this ability to save Diodora Astaroth from death. Immense Strength: Morning Star possesses strength far surpassing the normal devil or angel, even rook evil pieces. '''High Intelligent: '''Despite not being as much as a fighter, he possesses a immense intelligence and because of his ability to create Pure Blooded Devils he is feared across all the various religious factions. Ajuka jokingly states he would like to challenge him in a game of chess to see who is more intelligent. Trivia * Some of his personality is synonymous with Lucifer from Supernatural and Morning Star from the DC Universe. * I had this idea for about a year or so before deciding to create it. * Morning Star is more of a scientist or magician support-type rather than a fighter, with Lucifer having been his warrior-side. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Characters